Omar has driven his car for a total of $6$ miles since he started driving daily. He has been driving $6$ miles each day. For how many days has Omar been driving?
Answer: The number of days that Omar has been driving is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of miles driven each day. $6\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days driving}$ $6\text{ miles} \div 6\text{ miles per day} = 1\text{ days}$